The Encouragement Playlist
by Trying2StayHopeful
Summary: Turns out Dallas only pretended to like Ally for 50 bucks. Ally finds out and is hear broken, but never fear, Austin is here! He saves the day, as a friend. Turns out, Austin is in love with Ally. When Ally finds out, what will she do?


**Heylo ppls! For those of you reading my story, Not exactly what we expected, I'm sorry for the long break. It'll probably updated tomorrow. I have all my stories and one-shots planned out on paper, but I mix up the order because I'm focusing on four different couples. I am at Piano lessons, where I have no internet connection. So I decided to do one of my one-shots. I wrote this months ago, just never typed them out. So what better time than the present right? Without further ado, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, any of its characters, any songs I mention, the ipod touch, apple, and pancake flavored lip gloss, which I'm not sure even exists.**

_Ally POV_

I walk into the Library, where Dallas works. I haven't seen or talked to him in a while. I don't know if I forgot about him or if he just disappeared off the face of the earth, moved or something, but I just haven't seen him in a while.**(1)** This week, he's been paying a lot more attention to me though. I think he might even like me. That crush on Dallas never really went away, just got buried away when I stopped talking to him often. Now it's back. It's tiny, but it's back.

I see him talking to Trent of all people, and I'm about to approach him, but they seem to be engrossed in a deep conversation and they don't notice me yet.

"Hey man, did you really have to pick Ally Dawson?" Dallas asks Trent. "Hey you want 50 bucks, you stick it out with Dorkson." Trent replies chuckling. "I need the money, but pretend to like Dorkson for a week? Torture! She's so nerdy, dorky, and a goody-two shoes, and so ugly and un-sexy and just waaaaaaaaaay too talkative. And her dancing and singing? Junk!" Dallas says and my eyes sting with tears. I run out of the library all the way to Sonic Boom's practice room before they fall down my cheeks like waterfalls.

* * *

"Hey Alls, so when are we gonna write that so-Ally, what happened?" Austin asks concerned. I open my mouth many times, but all that come out are sobs.

"D-D-Dallas! _Sob_ Talking to T-T-Trent, _Sob, _pretending to like me, _Sob, _I'm a nerd, goody-two shoes, ugly, un-sexy, too talkative, and dancing and s-s-s-s-_singing _is junk!" I sob. "Ok first of all being nerdy, dorky, and a goody-two shoes is a good thing and I think you're adorkable. And I like that you talk a lot. I like listening to your stories. Second of all, you are the most pretty, gorgeous, beyond beautiful and super sexy girl I've _ever _met. And they way you dance is adorable and your singing skills are beyond amazing! Everything he said are lies! You are the best girl I've ever met, and third of all, _I AM GOING TO __KILL__ HIM._" Austin says the last part with clenched teeth. "Just where is he I swear when I get my hands on him I will-"He starts, fuming. "NO! Don't leave me now!" I scream, afraid he'll leave me. "Alls, I'd never leave you!" He says and hugs me tight. "Be right back." Austin says and goes into the closet to retrieve his backpack. He comes back out with an ipod touch.

"I call it the encouragement playlist!" He says as he clicks on a playlist named, sure enough, "The Encouragement Playlist" I look through the songs. "'Gold'- Britt Nicole, 'Who Says'-Selena Gomez, 'Float On'-Modest House, 'Melody'-Katy Earl, 'Mean'-Taylor Swift, 'Never Grow Up'-Taylor Swift, 'Change'-Taylor Swift, '22'-Taylor Swift, 'Long Live'-Taylor Swift, 'Starlight'-Taylor Swif-Okay, what up with all the Taylor Swift?" I ask. "Ummmm I may or may not be her biggest fan."**(2) **Austin replies as I giggle. "Okay, continuing, 'Sky Scraper- Demi Lovato, 'Believe in Me'-Demi Lovato, 'Invisible'- Ashley Simpson, 'Bad Day'-Daniel Powell, 'You gotta be'- Desree, 'My Life'-Billy Joel, 'Holiday'-Green Day, 'Born This Way'-Lady Gaga, and 'Firework'-Katy Perry."**(3) ** I finish. "Yep." He replies popping the p.

"Return it tomorrow. Sorry Alls, I hate to leave you alone right now, but my mom texted me and said it's time for dinner. See you tomorrow Alls!" He says and hugs me. I get this weird feeling in my stomach. Butterflies? No, it can't be. I shrug it off. He is almost out of the door, but he stops to say, "Cheer up please. Just know, the right person might be closer than you think. And that person will keep loving you no matter what. And guess what? You're perfect in their eyes. Okay?"**(4) ** "Doubt anyone would love me, but will do." I reply. He seems frustrated by my answer but hesitantly nods and leaves.

After I listen to the playlist, I feel much better. I decide to write Austin a note on the notepad app., but there's already something written there.

* * *

_You're losing your mind Austin. You can't like Ally. List the pros and cons of Ally. Ally loves pros and cons list. She's so adorable when she gets excited about them…GAH! No. Listen. Cons: Her dancing-wait scratch that. She's adorable when she dances like that and how she's confident in it. Hmmm can't think of any. Let me list the pros. I'm sure there can't be that many! _

Wow. Thanks a lot Austin. That really boosts my ego.

_Ok Pros. _

_Her sparkly doe eyes._

_Her silky, shiny light brown hair._

_I kinda like it that she's innocent, keeping up her guard.__**(5)**_

_Her milky white skin_

_Her high IQ_

_Her beautiful voice_

_Her smile that can light up any room_

_Her amazing songs_

_Her melodious laugh_

_The feeling she gives me when our hands touch on the piano. She gives me this feeling that no one else give-Oh man… I like Ally. I like Ally. I like Ally…__**(6)**_

_Wait I think it's more than that… I think I'm in love with her….__**(7)**_

_Austin + and Ally. AustinandAlly. Ally Moon. Ally Moon. I like that…_

* * *

I stand there, my mouth hanging open. Austin likes me. Me of all people! Wait… Do I like him? Hmmm… Well… Then I have a mental flash back of the past two years. Ohmigosh… I don't know. One thing's for sure. I'm crushing on him. Big Time.**(8)**

* * *

**-Day Change-**

I'm at Austin's house, just hanging. "Austin, I think I have something on my lip. Can you check it for me?" I ask, and shove my lips in his face. He looks nervous. Is that a good sign or a bad one? I dunno.

Suddenly, his eyes turn dark. "Yeah, there is something on your lips. My lips." He says and smashes our lips together. Somehow while we're kissing, he manages to yell, "ALLY! Are you okay?"

"What?" I ask, realizing that I am making out with my hand "yeah. Never better…" I reply laughing nervously. "Okay?" Austin says, arching an eyebrow

* * *

**-Day Change-**

Okay, plan A didn't work. Now time for plan B. I stand by the counter of Sonic Boom, writing in my book and Austin walks in. "Hey Alls." He says. Well, first things first. I hug him tight. Yep. Butterflies. I'm in love with Austin Monica Moon. "You Do!?" Austin asks, a huge grin on his face. Well, I'll be!**(9)** I didn't even have to commence plan b! "Did I say that out loud?" I ask, just to be sure. "Yeah. You did!" Austin says, grinning wider, if that's even possible. "Well then, I know you love me and thanks for the playlist. It really cheered me up!" I tell him. "Do you now? Well, it doesn't matter because I can finally do this." He says and kisses me.

"ALLY!" Austin yells snapping me out of my apparent daydream. "Thanks for the playlist!" I blurt. "Okay? You already thanked me yesterday… I'm gonna go to the the way I gave Dallas a black eye fro treating you like that." He says and runs to the mall bathroom. WHAT!? He is so reckless. Oh well, I got other problems to focus on.

Well, I guess I can do plan B after all. I take out the secret weapon. Pancake flavored lip gloss. I start applying it and Austin walks back in. "What is that?" He asks. "Pancake flavored lip gloss. It even smells like pancakes! Smell!" I say, pucker my lips and push them closer to his face. He looks shocked. He stares at my lips and yells, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE THAT IS THE LAST STRAW! YOU KNOW WHAT SCREW FREINDSHIP!" Then, Austin smirks and says, "You know you daydream out loud?" "Shut up!" I laugh and blush. I kiss him again and we hear two people yell "FINALLY AUSLLY IS OFFICIAL!" and start arguing about who saw it coming first. I think you know who they are. We laugh while kissing.

_Life is perfect right now._

* * *

**Sooooooo whadidya think?**

**(1) Yeah, anyone else wondering where Dallas went? It's like he disappeared off the face of the Earth or moved or something.**

**(2) Austin's lying. I am.**

**(3) Those are all really good songs. Listen to them when you're down. It'll cheer you up.**

**(4) This is true for every. Single. One. Of. You!**

**(5) This is a lyric from steal your heart but I bet all of you knew that already.**

**(6) The last five are from the show, I just added more adjectives**

**(7) Dez quote, a little modified. Anyone else scream YES DEZ IS RIGHT AUSTIN! When Dez said that?**

**(8) When they read this, anyone have the Big Tim Rush theme song go through their head?**

**(9) That sounds so southern. I blame my dad's family for being from North Carolina and introducing me to Southern Slang.**

**Soooooo You guys like it? Tell me what you thought! I'm out!**

**^Elina-Ann^**


End file.
